There is a technology called NIL (Nano-Imprint Lithography) where, to apply a fine uneven pattern to a substrate surface, a polymer containing a photo-curable resin, or the like is applied to the substrate surface and a pressing board having asperities called a mold is pressed against the substrate surface to thereby transfer the fine uneven pattern to the substrate surface.